Single
by momma2fan
Summary: Let down by her boyfriend, again, Bella decides a night on the town is just what she needs. Unexpected events unravel, leading her to a new love. AH. M for lemons.


**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copy right infringement intended.**

**So, I grew up listening to the New Kids on the Block. Well, I heard this song the other day and watched the video, as well, and decided that it would make a good story. Based off of Single (I'll be your boyfriend) Ft. Ne-Yo. I hope you like it.**

**Special thanks to Breath-of-Twilight for her excellent beta skills. Thanks for getting this done so fast, since it was last minute. Luv ya, girl!**

I had been calling him for two hours and was pissed. I had left my fifth voicemail, before calling Alice and Rose.

"Hey, B. What's up?" Rose asked.

"He didn't answer, Rose. Get dressed, we're going out." I demanded.

"Alright!" Rose hollered.

Next was Alice. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ali, let's go to the club. I need to let loose."

"You got it, B."

I went to my closet and looked through my wardrobe for something hot to wear. I had every intention of dancing him away. By the end of the night I planned to be saying 'Jake, who?'

I finally found exactly what I was looking for and pulled it out of the closet. It was a royal blue, one shoulder sexy mini dress. Alice would definitely approve. I also grabbed my Jimmy Choo patent leather Anouk shoes with the three and a half inch heel. They matched the dress to perfection.

That decision made, I jumped in the shower and washed, shaved, and buffed my body to a smooth finish. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself, while I set about doing my hair and makeup. I left my hair long and wavy down my back and kept my makeup light, but with a hint of smoky eye.

When I was satisfied, I went to get dressed. I pulled on a pair of blue lace boy shorts and a matching bra. I slipped into my dress and shoes, and then turned to look in the full length mirror. Not too bad. The doorbell sounded, indicating Rose and Alice had arrived.

I left my room and went to answer the door. I opened it to reveal my two best friends dressed to the nine's.

"Wow, Bella. Look at you," Alice exclaimed. "You did this yourself?"

I groaned, "Yes, Alice. I am able to put myself together from time to time."

Rosalie snickered. "Come on girls let's get our dance on."

Alice and Rose had arrived in a cab and amazingly it was still sitting at the curb waiting for us. I locked up my house and joined the girls. Alice gave the driver the name of the club and we were off.

We arrived at _Eclipse_, groaning when we saw the line stretching halfway down the block. We stepped out of the cab, and I looked at the door. Deciding I wasn't gonna wait in line, I walked up to the bouncer.

"Hey, gorgeous, I don't suppose you want to let a lady in, especially one that got stood up." I gave him my most dazzling smile. I watched as his eyes raked in my appearance, licking his lips as his eyes traveled down then back up.

"Alright, duchess, tonight you're in. Save me a dance?"

I smirked and ran my finger down his chest flirtatiously, "We'll see."

I turned to go through the door he held open for me, Rose and Alice hot on my heels. Both were snickering behind their hands.

"Bella, that was awesome," Alice giggled.

"Yeah, B. I didn't know you had it in you," Rose added.

I just shrugged, "Drinks or dance first?"

"Drinks!" they agreed.

We wove our way through the crowd to the bar. While we waited our turn I looked around the club. The dance floor was packed with bodies clinging to each other and moving to the beat of the music. My eyes swept around the room, looking for a partner for the night. When my eyes zoned in on to something I didn't expect.

"SON-OF-A-BITCH!" I shouted.

"What's the matter?" Alice asked.

I pointed, and Alice and Rose followed my finger, until they found my boyfriend, wrapped up in some bimbos' arms.

Jacob Black and I had been seeing each other for a little over two years now. It's been rocky for the last few months, now I know why. The fucker was cheating on me.

"What can I get you ladies?" The bartender asked.

I turned back around and ordered, "I need three shots of Patron and three beers."

"You got it," he said before turning to get our drinks.

"Bella, Patron, really?" Alice questioned.

"I am going to have fun tonight and I am going to let him have it. I need a little liquid courage, okay?"

I turned and watched as the bartender poured our shots and slid our beers across to us. "How much?"

"No charge, the men at the end of the bar have picked this up."

We looked down the bar and saw three of the most gorgeous men we had ever seen. One was tall and built with brown hair and piercing blue eyes, next to him was a tall, lanky blue eyed blonde, with long stringy hair. My focus was on the bronze haired god, with the emerald eyes.

The three of us raised our shot glasses at them in thanks, and then downed our drinks. We took our beers and decided to walk around the room, to find a suitable place to plant ourselves. I was unable to take my eyes off of Jake as he and the brunette he was with continued to grind themselves all over one another.

We stopped in front of a high top table and leaned on it, watching the dance floor. I felt eyes on me and turned my head, finding green eyes looking in my direction. I licked my lips and turned back to my friends.

"We are being watched," I said.

The girls turned in the direction of the three men. "Let's give them something to watch then," Rose smiled.

We agreed and headed out to the dance floor. We formed a circle and began moving our bodies to the beat of the music. It was a popular song, with a spectacular beat. I was really in the groove, not really watching my surroundings, when I heard the voice of my boyfriend close by.

I opened my eyes and took in the sight before me. Jake with his mouth pressed to the pulse point of the woman's neck. I saw red and couldn't wait any longer to make my presence known.

I moved away from my friends and walked over to him. I tapped his shoulder and waited until he turned to face me. He lifted his head and turned in my direction. Before he even had time to register who I was, my hand cracked against his cheek.

"You unbelievable bastard. We are over," I seethed.

I watched as realization dawned on his face. "Bella, what are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter, Jacob. What matters is that you are busted and we are done. Have a nice life. I hope you treat her better." I turned on my heel and went back to my friends.

"Feel better?" Rose asked.

"Much. Let's dance." A new song started and although I thought it was odd that New Kids were playing in a popular club, I went with it.

I let the lyrics wash over me and again lost myself in the movements, until I felt hands slide around my waist. I tried to turn but was trapped against a hard body. I looked over to see Rose and Alice dancing with two of the guys from the bar and realized that I was dancing with my mystery man.

"Relax," a velvet voice sounded in my ear.

_It don't matter cause' you're here now,  
>and the music you're enjoying<br>So for the next couple minutes  
>Baby I'mma be your boyfriend.<em>

_Pretty mama if you're single (hey), single,  
>You don't got to be alone tonight<br>So while the DJ play that single (hey), single  
>Just pretend that I'm you're man tonight<em>

As we danced, his hands roamed my body. When he touched my bare arm, I felt a jolt of electricity. My breath hitched as I wondered if he felt it too. As he pressed me closer to his body, I knew that he was feeling something, by the hardness that was pressing against my back.

I decided to have a little fun and moved my hips a little more seductively and forced my ass into his hardness, eliciting a groan.

"Baby, if you do that again, I'm gonna take you right here," he threatened, his voice deep and throaty.

I was finally able to turn in his arms and came face to face with him. Well, more like face to chest, because he was tall. "Baby, you can take me anytime," I flirted shamelessly.

I moved closer to him and wrapped my arm around his neck, while the other ran down the hard planes of his chest. I could tell that although he wasn't huge, he was very built and toned.

I looked up into his eyes and watched them darken with lust. I felt myself get wet just from the look in his eyes.

_See you don't got to be alone, I'll be your boyfriend  
>See you don't got to be alone, girl I'll be your boyfriend<br>See you don't got to be alone, baby I'll be your boyfriend_

The song was coming to a close, and I wondered if this would be the last time I would be in his arms this evening. Not wanting to run the risk of not having tasted his lips before he was gone, I stood on my toes and brought my lips to his, sucking his bottom lip into my mouth.

He moaned, and I released his lip but ran my tongue along it, begging for entrance. He complied, and my tongue danced with his as my body danced as well. When the need to breathe became an issue, I released his mouth and then turned and walked away from him, leaving the dance floor.

I headed straight for the ladies room to try and cool my cheeks and to get control of my hormones. I stared at my reflection in the mirror and was surprised at what I saw. Pupils dilated, skin flushed, heaving chest. I was more turned on than I thought.

"Bella, what the hell, are you okay?" Rose and Alice came in.

"I'm fine."

"Did we just see you making out with that hottie?"

"Well, I confronted Jacob. Broke up with him and decided to have some fun. I didn't mean to let it get that far."

"Bells, I don't think he was complaining. He looked stunned, actually."

"Really?"

"Yes, now let's get back out there before someone steals our men. I, for one, want to keep Jasper all to myself."

"Who?" I asked.

"My guys name is Jasper," Alice explained.

"Mine is Emmett," Rose added.

"What's yours?" they asked in stereo.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I didn't ask." I strode past them and out the door. They followed me and went back to their men. I looked around and didn't see my mystery man. I started to walk forward when I was spun around and dragged into a dark corner.

"Bella, you deviated from the script," Edward scolded.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," I said as I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. "You just look too yummy."

Edward smiled down at me. "Did you do it?"

I knew what he was referring to. "Yes, baby. I confronted him and broke it off. I'm all yours."

"Good," he answered before he captured my mouth with his.

I could spend all day everyday kissing Edward, it was that good. We had been dancing around each other for months when I finally approached him and told him about my suspicions of Jake. He and I cooked up this plan and he brought his brothers in for Rose and Alice.

While we had been planning this scenario, he told me of his feelings for me. I admitted that I had been watching him, as well, but didn't want to be with him until I was free. We had tried to stay away from each other, but couldn't. We hadn't progressed beyond the kissing stage, but tonight I was ready to change that.

"Bella baby, you're killing me."

"Let's get out of here." Edward nodded. "I have to go tell the girls."

We walked back out to the dance floor and found our group. I walked up to Rosalie and explained that I was leaving and that I would call them in the morning. She nodded and went back to her dance.

I walked back over to Edward, grabbing his outstretched hand and left. "Where to, beautiful?"

"Let's go to my place, Edward," I replied coyly.

He drove quickly and pulled into my driveway less than twenty minutes later. I met him at the front door but had a hard time getting it unlocked as he was sucking and nipping at my neck.

"Oh…Edward," I moaned, as I finally got the door unlocked and opened.

As soon as we were inside he had me pinned against the wall, mouth on mine and roaming hands. I felt his hands at my breasts and moaned when I felt my nipples tighten.

"Edward, please…"I begged.

"Bedroom?" he grunted, picking me up. I pointed as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Our tongues dueled as he carried me to my bed. When he stopped I let my legs fall and giggled as he pushed me gently to the bed. I watched through hooded lids as he crawled up my body.

When he reached me, he finally spoke, "You have no idea how long I've waited for you."

I reached up and pulled his mouth to mine. Soon, we were a tangle of limbs. My dress was laying somewhere on the floor; Edward's clothes had followed. I pulled him to me and felt his length pressing against my stomach. "Edward, I need you. I need to feel you inside me. Please."

Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to mine as he slowly slid into my heat. We both moaned at the sensation after so long of wanting. He slowly began to move, and the feel of him was something I had never felt before. Jacob had always used a condom. I was happy about that now, but feeling all of Edward was new.

"Oh, Edward…you feel…so good," I panted.

"Bella…fuck…so tight. I'm not gonna last long, baby," Edward grunted.

Our moans of pleasure were increasing, and I could feel the fire building and knew I was getting there.

"So close…baby."

"Cum for me, beautiful. I want to feel you cum on my cock." Edward reached between us and pinched and rolled my clit, bringing about my release.

"Edward!" I screamed.

Two more quick thrusts and Edward moaned my name with his release. His body sagged on to mine as he came down from his high. I wrapped my arms around him not wanting him to move away.

"Baby, I'm crushing you." He tried to move.

"No you're not. Stay, please," I pleaded.

He stayed where he was and brought his head up from my neck. He looked into my eyes and ran his hand across my brow and through my hair.

"I want to stay here with you forever," he whispered.

I felt the tears pool as I whispered back, "Then stay."

He rolled off me, then, and I curled into his side, falling asleep in his arms. Knowing he would still be there when I woke.

**AN: Loved it? Hated it? Let me know. This was just a spur of the moment thing. **


End file.
